Second Chances
by EthelCBG
Summary: This story takes place after the Princess Diaries 2. Mia and Andrew continue to keep in touch and become good friends. But, what happens when Mia eventually falls for Andrew and finally comes to terms with her feelings? What is going to happen between Mia and Andrew? Will they have a happier ending this time round?
1. Prologue

_Author's Note:_

_Hello :) My name's Ethel and welcome to another fanfiction story of mine 3 Basically, this story takes place after Princess Diaries 2. Tbh, I didn't really like Nicholas at all, and I really loved Andrew and legit thought that him and Mia were perfect for each other omgggg. Like he's so cute, handsome, kind, sweet, etc. I mean COME ON MIA, HE WAS PERFECT. Nicholas is such a play boy, why can't you choose Andrew? Anyway, enjoy this story :)_

Prologue:

It's been 6 months since the almost wedding of Andrew and Mia, wedding of Queen Clarice and Joseph and coronation of Mia. Although Mia and Andrew did not get married, they remained close friends and maintained their friendship; which included constantly texting each other how their day went, sending letters and post cards whenever either one of them went overseas to another country for a visit and of course Face Timing each other whenever both of them had spare time to spare in between their busy schedule. When they had first met, both of them did not know much of the other party. However, now they had become closer and closer and became like best friends.

Mia was originally in a relationship with Nicholas however, as Lord Jerome told her at the garden party months ago, "Nicholas doesn't have girlfriends, he has dates… But attractive ones." No doubt, Lord Jerome spoke the truth as few months after Mia and him started dating, Nicholas cheated on her with other attractive girls. He would go out with other girls and snog with them, which broke Mia's heart. The way Mia found out about his cheating scandals was not pretty either. She was planning on asking Nicholas to her grandmother's surprise birthday which was going to take place few months later; but when she entered his house, she found him having a very heaty and steamy kiss session with a beautiful chestnut-haired lady. Mia immediately confronted him and screamed at him, although it may not have seemed to be dignified. She was truly heartbroken, she trusted him, and he broke it. Nicholas tried to explain himself to her, but Mia did not want to hear anything from him.

"I don't care what you have to say, Nicholas. But I will make one thing clear: we are over. I don't care what stupid excuse you were going to give but I'm not going to buy it. Cheating is still cheating, no matter what excuse you have. I trusted you and you broke it. I knew it that you weren't going to be faithful, I shouldn't have given you a chance at all. Don't you dare come chasing after me, I will call my security. Have fun with whatever you have here, I'm done. Goodbye Nicholas, "Mia huffed angrily as she stormed out of his house towards her limo.

"Mia, wait! Please hear me out! I'm sorry I cheated on you! Please forgive me!" Nicholas exclaimed desperately at her as she left his house. Mia ignored him and got into the car and told the driver to take her back to the palace. Mia was an emotional mess on the way back to the palace, she was sobbing at the back seat. Joe, whom was driving looked sadly sympathetically at the princess through the mirror.

"Princess?" Joe called softly with his gentle voice. Mia's head immediately popped up at looked at the bodyguard.

"Y-yeah?" She answered, along with sniffles and her red puffy eyes. Joe then passed her a box of tissues to wipe away her tears and a bottle of water for her to drink to calm down.

"Thanks, Joe. I'll be fine. But please double the security around the castle. I don't want any disturbances from Lord Devereaux, aside from political matters, "Mia managed to croak out, without her sniffling.

Joe just nodded and smiled.

"Of course, Princess. I'll arrange that immediately once we get back. I'm assuming you'll want to have dinner in bed tonight?"

"Y-Yes. That would be great. Thanks Joe, "Mia managed to get out a small smile.

As soon as the limo reached the castle, Mia thanked Joe for the ride and immediately made a run to her suite. Charlotte, her personal assistant looked at her worriedly.

"Mia, are you alright?" Charlotte looked at the red puffy eyed teenager, whom was sniffling. Mia didn't mean to be rude, but she ignored Charlotte and dashed straight to her room and locked the doors. Joseph then walked into the dining area and explained the situation to Charlotte.

"Mia had a major heartbreak and break up earlier on, give her a little time to cool down and get a hold of herself, "Joseph explained to Charlotte whom nodded and understood, feeling sorry for Mia.

"I'll get the maids to send up her dinner later on and cancel all her appointments and not have anyone disturb Her Majesty, "Charlotte decided as she then rushed off to the kitchen to instruct the maids.

Mia, whom had changed into her comfortable pyjamas which had pictures of fluffy bunnies was under the covers of her warm luxurious bed. Mia's eyes were extremely wet and puffy, and she was sniffling as she tried to stop crying. Suddenly, her phone rang, and Mia felt annoyed as she thought Nicholas was trying to contact her; however, it turned out to be Andrew. Mia paused, unsure if she should answer the call and let Andrew see her in this condition. Andrew was a close friend of hers and they had grown closer ever since they met. In the end, Mia decided to pick up the call.

Mia accepted the call on Face Time and sniffled as she managed to force out a normal toned "hello".

Andrew looked at Mia worriedly and frowned.

"Mia, your eyes are red and puffy and wet, you're sniffling and you're not smiling, what's the matter?" It really broke Andrew's heart to see Mia in her condition.

"I… I'm sorry for b-bothering you A-Andrew, "Mia managed to blurt out while tears strolled down her pale cheeks and she began to sniffle more and more.

"Mia. Listen to me, you are never a bother. Now, please for heaven's sake tell me what happened or who I need to find," Andrew said seriously, meaning ever word that had come out from his mouth.

Mia took a deep breath and then let it go. She felt slightly better and decided to tell Andrew exactly what happened.

"Nicholas cheated on me and I walked in when they were having a hot steamy make out session, "Mia finally blurted out to Andrew.


	2. A Lovely Surprise

_Author's Note:_

_So sorry for the cliff hanger last night, because it was like past midnight when I was writing the chapter yesterday HAHAHA priorities am I right:') Anywaysssss, enjoy this chapter : I can't promise whether it'll be a cliffhanger or not xD_

Chapter 1

Andrew just stared at Mia, stunned as he was not sure how to react. Why on earth would anyone be so cruel to cheat on someone as beautiful, amazing, strong, sweet and kind like Mia? Andrew felt anger build up within his heart, he wanted to protect her; she does not deserve being used and cheated on and getting hurt in the end. Andrew broke off from his frozen motion and shook his head softly and sighed.

"Mia, I'm so sorry. He really doesn't deserve such a kind, beautiful, strong and sweet girl like you honestly speaking, "Andrew shrugged.

After hearing those words come out from Andrew's mouth, a smile which seemed so rare to find in this kind of situation appeared upon Mia's mouth. Mia blushed and laughed softly.

"You really think so, Andrew?" Mia asked, as she tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear while looking at him.

Andrew firmly nodded his head, his soft eyes sympathetically gazing at Mia. He hated that she was hurting all because of that wretched, good for nothing, cruel hearted Lord. Suddenly, an idea popped into his head. Originally, he was planning on surprising Mia few months later for her grandmother's birthday dinner; but he supposed that since he was already in Genovia he could pop over to the castle and be there for Mia through this hard time.

"I know so, Mia. You're one of the strongest and bravest women I've ever met, besides your grandmother, of course. You were living a normal life in America for the first 15 years of life, with only your mother and then suddenly your father passes away and few months later you grandmother comes and sees you for the first time in 15 years and informs you that you are a princess. You were not accustomed to the rules, traditions and ways of royalty but you were willing to learn. You got used to coping with the press and the balls and celebratory dinners as well as the proper equities and of course the change of attire as you were so used to wearing comfortable clothing like t-shirts and jeans," Andrew chuckled softly.

"Yes, but that still doesn't - "Mia tries to defend herself.

"Furthermore, you were willing to get married to a man that you barely even knew for the sake of your kingdom. You are an amazing Queen, Mia. Please don't let anyone else tell you otherwise. You are strong and brave and most of all one of the greatest people I've ever known, "Andrew smiles.

"I guess, you're right. Thank you so much for helping me feel better, "Mia lets a small smile escape her lips.

"Look outside your balcony, My Lady, "Andrew told her softly.

Mia gasped and laughed softly, shaking her head. Indeed, on her balcony was Andrew, with a picnic basket.

"Oh my gosh, Andrew! When did you even get here? I thought you were in England, "Mia exclaimed happily as she rushed to hug him.

Andrew smiled as he returned the hug and then broke off the hug.

"I was planning on surprising you during your grandmother's birthday dinner, but seeing that you really needed someone right now, I decided to come over here. I've been staying in Genovia for quite awhile now actually. I actually have a penthouse here in Genovia and have been staying there whenever I come here, "Andrew explained.

"Awwww, you wanted to surprise me? How sweet of you, Andrew. "Mia exclaimed, beaming from ear to ear.

"Are you hungry? I brought us some food to eat in case you were, "Andrew told her softly as he took out a red and black chequered picnic blanket and laid it on the balcony for both him and Mia to sit down.

"I don't mind some food right now, actually. Thank you, a lot Andrew. I sincerely really appreciate it. Thanks for being here for me, "Mia smiles as she sat down across from Andrew.

"Of course, Mia. What are friends for? Anyway, let's eat. I packed some of your favourite food, like corndogs, chocolate coated donuts, grilled cheese sandwiches, fresh strawberries and Caesar salad. Oh, and I brought sparkling White Grape Wine for us to share, "Andrew grinned as he took out all the food and set it down on the picnic blanket. He then took out the bottle of wine slowly and placed it on the blanket as well. He then took out two plates as well as two wine glasses and handed Mia one of each.

"Thank you, "Mia smiled as she took the plate and glass from Andrew. Mia took a corndog as well as some Caesar salad and put them on her white porcelain plate. Mia then picked up her corndog, which was on a stick and took a small bite, savouring ever bite she took as she wasn't sure when would be the next time should would be able to have another corndog as people don't really have it here in Genovia.

Seeing that Mia was enjoying her food, Andrew smiled, and his heart was at peace as long as Mia was safe and happy. Andrew then proceeded to take a grilled cheese sandwich and a chocolate coated donut and place them on his plate. He then picked up the donut and brought it to his mouth and took a small bite.

Mia, finishing up her corndog looked up at Andrew and laughed softly as the donut had stained his mouth with chocolate coating. Andrew arched a brow and was confused to why Mia was laughing at him.

Mia shook her head, still laughing.

"You've got a little something on your mouth. Here, let me help you, "Mia explained, giggling as she took out a serviette and helped Andrew wipe off the chocolate coating on his mouth.

"Thanks, "Andrew chuckled softly as he smiled.

"Don't worry about it, "Mia grinned as she took a spoonful of her salad.

"Are you thirsty? Would you like some wine, My Lady?" Andrew asked formally in his ever so charming British accent.

Mia nodded as she passed him her empty glass. Andrew then skilfully opened the wine bottle with the use of his teeth, which caused a 'pop' sound from the bottle as the cork came out. He then poured the sparkling white grape wine for both him and Mia into their glasses and passed Mia her glass when he was finished pouring.

"I propose a toast, "Andrew started as he raised his glass. Mia then laughed as she too raised her glass.

"To us, "Mia continued.

"Long years of friendship, "Andrew added on.

"Peace among Genovia, "Mia chipped in.

"To making more memories, "Andrew smiled. And with that, Andrew and Mia clinked their glasses and took a sip of their wine. Once both of them had finished eating and drinking their wine, Andrew packed away all the cutlery, glasses, plates, picnic blanket and glasses back into the picnic basket of which he had brought with him.

Mia and Andrew then were sitting next to each other on the chairs on the balcony while admiring the stars in the dark midnight blue sky. Both individuals were enjoying the company of the other person.

"I really appreciate everything you've done for me, Andrew, "Mia said, breaking the long silence. Andrew smiled and put his arm over Mia and rubbed her shoulder, reassuring her.

"It's always a pleasure to spend time with you, Mia. You know, ever since that 'almost wedding' of ours, none of my past relationships after that worked out, "Andrew admitted which was followed with a nod from Mia.

"Me too, I was so stupid to let myself get manipulated by that stupid good for nothing Nicholas, "Mia sighed sadly.

"I just want to apologize to you, Andrew. I owe you an apology, big time, "Mia continued.

Andrew looked at Mia, confused why on earth she was apologizing to him. I mean, she had not done anything wrong. It was that ill hearted Lord's fault that his best friend was suffering and emotional unstable. He really wanted to march over and beat Nicholas up, but he knew that Mia wouldn't want that and furthermore it is not a dignified thing to do as a Duke.

"Whatever do you mean, Mia? You don't owe me apology, "Andrew tried to reason with her, but Mia just shook her head and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I do, Andrew. I've not been fair to you at all. From the start, when I found out I had to marry in order to secure the throne, I went through the list of eligible bachelors throughout Europe and chose you. I chose you and you accepted. I'll be very honest with you, from the first day when we met, I knew that you were a pleasant, kind and a lovely guy to be around with. But Nicholas kept manipulating me and fiddling with me, trying to steal me away from you and to fall in love with him; which I thought I did, but it wasn't love. I didn't fight as hard as you were for the marriage. I should have let you know about what Nicholas was doing. That day, during the garden party after you left with Lady Elissa, Nicholas was manipulating me into doubting my relationship with you and he pulled me into a kiss. I did not have a choice of whether or not to have that kiss, it took me a mere second to react of which I quickly pulled away and tried to storm off. Nicholas, however tried to kiss me again and I had told him to stay away from me, but he tried to pull me in, but he ended up tripping both of us into the pond and hence, why I was wet that day, "Mia explained, looking down feeling ashamed of herself.

"Mia…" Andrew pulled her chin up for her to look at him.

"It's not just your fault. Sure, you weren't exactly pure and innocent but it's my fault too. I shouldn't have left you alone with Nicholas, from the first day I had doubts about him, and I certainly did not trust him, nor did I feel comfortable with him around. I should have stayed by your side, like a true fiancé. I shouldn't have followed Lady Elissa. I'm really sorry Mia that I wasn't there to save you from Nicholas, I know how manipulative he is. I'm also sorry for not being there to comfort you after the side saddle show. I should have been the one hugging you and drying your tears, instead of Nicholas making you feel even more worse than you were. It's not one's fault that the marriage didn't make it, it was because both of us did not fight hard enough for the relationship and marriage to work, "Andrew explained, sighing.

Mia smiled and nodded. She then got up and walked towards Andrew and got into his arms and embraced him. Andrew smiled and wrapped his arm around her pulling her close to him. Mia and Andrew were sitting side by side next to each other, Mia's head was leaning on Andrew's shoulder while both of them were enjoying the peace and quiet.

Mia's heart was racing quickly when she was in Andrew's arms, and she did not understand why. Honestly, she has not felt this way before; when she was with Nicholas her heart did not pound as fast as it did now. No, it can't be. She can't be falling for Andrew, could she? One thing she knew for sure was that she loved spending time with Andrew and never wanted the time they were spending together to end.

Andrew was shifting his gaze on Mia and noticed that she had a puzzled look upon her face.

"Mia, are you alright?" Andrew asked, gently with his soft tender voice.

Mia immediately turned her attention to Andrew.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine. "Mia faked a smile.

Andrew shook his head. He knew that Mia was lying. Usually, he would let it slip away; but Mia had been through a lot today, he wanted to know what was bothering her.

"Don't try and lie to me, Mia. You can tell me anything, I promise I won't be mad or laugh at you, "Andrew encouraged, giving her an assuring smile.

"Okay, I'll tell you. But it's going to sound insane." Mia finally said, giving in to the pleas of Andrew.


	3. True Feelings Revealed

_Author's Note:_

_Hey guys, I'm back! I'm so sorry for not updating for the past er 4, 5 days? I watched Captain Marvel on Friday and LOVED IT, and my sister was sick on Saturday, so I had to look after her and didn't have time to write. Anywaysssss, I'm here, now aren't I? So, enjoy this chapter and do leave some reviews of what you think of this chapter thanks _

Chapter 2

Mia took a deep breath, while closing her eyes and opened them when she let it all out.

"I think I'm falling for someone, but I don't know what to do! What if he won't accept me because of how blind I was with someone else, who really did not deserve my time, energy and effort. I think he's moved on, but I've just only realized my feelings for him, and I'm just afraid to express them to him, "Mia exclaimed, clearly frustrated with herself.

Andrew stared at Mia. Part of him wanted to be happy for her that she has moved on and found someone else who makes her happy, but another part of him was hurt because she doesn't see that he still loves her. I mean, he purposely pointed out that none of his relationships after Mia hadn't worked out at all. Andrew's heart stung from hearing that Mia was in love with another man, but he decided to suck it all in and be there for her; she needed him right now, his feelings don't matter. Andrew blinked and turned towards Mia, putting his hand on her shoulder to assure her.

"Mia. If you really love that fella, I think you should just be upfront with it and tell him how you really feel; because as you know, men can be very oblivious when it comes to love and feelings. Besides, what's the harm in trying? You don't know for sure if he has really moved on, there's only one way to find out. I mean, the worst that could ever happen is the guy saying he's moved on, "Andrew shrugged, chuckling softly, hoping he was in a way helping Mia with her dilemma.

Mia nodded and took a deep breath again. When she had let go of her breath, she sat up straight and turned to face Andrew.

"I can't hold it in anymore, I love you. I love you, Andrew Jacoby. I've fallen in love with you, Andrew and I don't know what to do. I've honestly never felt this way before. When you embrace me, my heart races like it's in a F1 Formula Race. Whenever you're around, you fill my stomach with thousands of butterflies. Whenever we text, call, FaceTime, write to each other, you make my day and fill it with laughter and smiles. I should have paid more attention to you the first time round and not on that mischievous good for nothing Lord. I know I'm super late and you probably have already moved on have a romantic interest- "Mia was then cut in by Andrew placing his finger on her mouth.

"You're absurd if you think I have moved on from you and already have a new romantic interest. I guess I'm not that subtle in expressing my feelings either, because I really love you too, Amelia Mignonette Thermopolis Renaldi. I always have loved you, ever since the day I met and laid my eyes on you. Mia, when you chose me, I accepted. You made me the happiest man alive on this earth. After the 'almost wedding' of ours, I was reflecting upon everything that happened; and I was angry at myself for not trying hard enough to make our relationship work, for not expressing my feelings enough, for not being there for you when you needed it most, especially around that Nicholas lad and most of all for letting you slip away from my grasp when you were already in it, "Andrew replied back, softly while looking into Mia's hazel brown eyes.

Mia's mouth dropped open, she never knew that Andrew had loved her from the moment he stepped into Genovia and met her. God, she was so stupid for ignoring his love few months ago. What would grandma say if she said she was in love with Andrew?

"A-Andrew… I'm sorry, I was so blind and never noticed, "Mia trailed off sadly, looking down.

"Hey, it's alright. I mean, we're here right now, aren't we? If you're willing to give me the chance, perhaps we could start over and try again?" Andrew asked, smiling as he lifted Mia's chin up with his finger, causing her to face him.

Mia, looking into Andrew's beautiful eyes just nodded, her frown turning into a soft laughter. She then snuggled closely against Andrew and leaned her head on his muscular chest and could hear his heartbeat. Andrew laughed heartily as Mia snuggled next to him and he placed a kiss upon her forehead. Looking up at him, Mia grinned.

"In all honesty Andrew, thank you for being here for me. I really didn't plan on you seeing me as a dreadful mess, "Mia admitted softly.

"You're most welcome, love. But, let me put it straight that you are not a dreadful mess and you'll never be. You look beautiful in every way and I couldn't possibly take my eyes off such a beautiful girl, "Andrew whispered back softly into Mia's ear.

Mia chuckled softly and planted a kiss on Andrew's clean-shaven cheek. Andrew grinned and caressed her hair as she did so.

"Thank you, Andrew. "Mia told him as her eyes twinkled.

"What ever for, love?" Andrew questioned, curiously.

"For giving me a second chance and for never giving up on me when everyone else did, "Mia answered, extremely grateful for everything Andrew had done for her.

Andrew's cheeks flushed red as he heard what Mia had to say and a smile completely enveloping his face.

"I'd do it a thousand times again and again if I'd have to, "He said, grinning.

"I love you, Drew, "Mia smiled, satisfied.

"And I, you, "Andrew beamed.

"Could you, maybe stay the night tonight?" Mia pleaded.

"How could I ever reject the request of my beautiful girlfriend?" Andrew exclaimed as he emphasized on the word 'girlfriend'. Mia laughed as she punched Andrew's arm playfully.

Andrew chuckled and slipped off his shirt, his built chest revealed. Mia's gaze could not be taken off him, she was in awe of how good Andrew actually looked. How did she not realize at all in the beginning? Right… Because she was so engrossed with Nicholas.

Mia shook her gaze off Andrew and proceeded to the couch, removing the pillows and replacing them with one comfortable and fluffy pillow and a duvet. She then pulled the lever below the couch which transformed the couch into a bed. Andrew watched the couch turn into a bed in awe which caused Mia to chuckle softly at his reaction.

"Impressed, Jacoby?" Mia smirked proudly at her super trendy couch.

"Indeed, Thermopolis, "Andrew laughed softly, shaking his head.

"Oh! I almost forgot! "Mia exclaimed as she went to her desk to pick up a nicely wrapped gift which had a red ribbon on it as well.

Andrew arched his brow and looked at her curiously and confused.

"I know your birthday was last week, but I did not have the time off my busy queen schedule to fly over to England to pass you your present. So, I kept this here in case you were coming over anytime soon, "Mia grinned as she handed Andrew the beautifully wrapped present.

"Mia… You really didn't have to, "Andrew exclaimed, feeling extremely grateful which unwrapping his present and removing the red ribbon. Andrew slowly removed the wrapping paper, which then revealed a brand new and the latest digital camera and it was the exact model he was planning on buying as his old camera was having a few problems.

Andrew's jaw dropped open and he was in loss of words. He just stared at the box in his hands.

Mia giggled at the sight before her. She had never seen Andrew so in loss for words and in awe.

"I'm guessing you like it, huh? I wasn't sure which model to get, but I had a little help from your amazing lads who you introduced to me when I went over to England to visit, "Mia chuckled.

Andrew shook his head to break off his gaze from the box.

"M-Mia. You really didn't have to get me anything, spending time with you would have been just enough. But thank you, really. I really appreciate the thought and the effort, "The corners of Andrew's mouth sliding upwards as he leaned towards Mia and pecked her cheek softly.

"You're welcome, "Mia smiled.

"Now, let's get some rest, shall we? You probably have a busy week ahead and we wouldn't want you having not enough sleep, would you? "Andrew suggested. Mia nodded and hugged Andrew before hoping into her bed and under her covers.

"Goodnight, Drew, "Mia yawned sleepily before drifting off to dreamland where she and Andrew were happily married.

"Goodnight, Mia, "Andrew smiled before getting into his covers and slowly drifted off to sleep as well.


	4. The Nightmare

**Author's Note:**  
_Hey guys :)) Hoped you liked the last update I post haha. Anywayssss, I recently started reading the original book series, Princess Diaries by Meg Cabot, which is what the movies were inspired by and it is so different omg. Anyhow, back to the story :D Don't forget to follow, favourite and leave a review on the chapter:') I hope this long ass update makes up for my lack of updates :D_

**Chapter 3**  
Mia found herself in a dark empty room all by herself. She was confused at how she even got here and where everyone else were.

"Hello? Anyone here?" Mia called out, taking a few steps forward. Mia was feeling afraid and anxious. She hated dark spaces, especially when she's all alone with the uncertainty of what's going to happen next.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is, Miss Queen of Genovia who didn't have to work hard at all to get her lovely, luxurious lifestyle and title, huh?" A familiar taunting voice broke the silence.

Mia immediately recognized the voice. She gasped and turned towards the direction of where the voice came from.

"Nicholas. What is your damn problem? Was cheating on me not enough? You had to drag me out here to taunt and hurt me even further?" Mia exclaimed, frustrated and annoyed at her former lover.

Nicholas laughed, with a smug look on his face.

"I never loved you. You were such a fool to think that I'd ever love someone like you, an American born with Genovian royal blood. I only made you think I was in love with you because all I had to do was marry you to get the crown. You're too naïve and blind, Mia. There are way more other girls better than you, I was bored of you. You're boring, you wouldn't even let me make love to you. You stuck to your stupid Christian rule of waiting till after marriage to have sex. I was done, so obviously I had to find someone else, "Nicholas snickered.

Mia fell to her knees after hearing those mean hurtful words come out from Nicholas' mouth. She cried; tears rolled down her cheeks like a river. She was furious, angry, hurt and most of all betrayed. Finally, Mia finally built up the courage and slapped his cheek hard. Mia was fuming mad and she hit him so hard that his cheek had her mark from her slap. Nicholas, however, did not feel anything and was just laughing and shaking his head.

"You have no idea what you're in for, Thermopolis, "Nicholas whispered into Mia's ear before he took out a pocket knife and stabbed it into her side.

Mia screamed in pain and agony before realizing it was just a nightmare and that she was in her bed, sweating with Andrew next to her, caressing her head trying to calm her down. Mia immediately opened her eyes while panting. Her eyes were red and puffy and wet from crying.

"A-Andrew?" Mia managed to croak out. Andrew sat beside her on the bed and looked at Mia, concernedly.

"Yes, dear? Are you alright? I heard you screaming and panting in the middle of the night and so I came over to your bed to make sure that you were alright, "Andrew told Mia softly, while rubbing her shoulder.

"Oh, Andrew, "Mia exclaimed before flinging herself into his chest and crying her heart out while he rubbed her back.

"There there, love. I'm here, now please tell me what bothered you, "Andrew nudged her softly, looking at her with his gentle smile.

Mia sniffed and wiped away her tears, trying to stop herself from crying. Andrew rubbed her back softly, helping her to calm down. Once Mia had calmed down and dried her tears with the tissue that Andrew had given to her, she looked at Andrew.

"I… I… I dreamt that Nicholas kidnapped me and brought me to this dark empty space. He said he got bored of me because I would have sex with him when he wanted me to, and he also said that he never loved me and that I was so naïve and desperate for love that he took advantage of me in order to get the crown. He said that there were many more other girls that would give him what he wanted so he was done with me, then he took out a pocket knife and stabbed me in my sides. I was just worried that I was going to lose you, "Mia finally explained to Andrew, who was extremely worried.

After hearing Mia's explanation for her sudden screams and pants, he finally chuckles, and his frown turns into a smile. Andrew brushed his thumb against cheek gently and looked at her with his soft sea blue eyes.

"Mia, dear. I promise you that I'll always be here protecting you, so need not to fear. It's impossible for you to lose me because I'm always here in your heart. It hurts me to know how much pain and hurt Nicholas had caused you and I'll be here for you, every step of the way. I love you, "Andrew smiled as he planted a soft kiss upon Mia' s cheek.

"Thank you, Drew. I really appreciate it. It feels great to have someone here to talk to and rant all my problems to as well to have someone who really cares for you. I'm really sorry for waking you up so late, "Mia apologized, glancing at her phone which showed '2:00 AM'.

"Mia, it's really alright. Do you want me to sleep with you tonight, in case you're getting nightmares again?" Andrew asked, unaware of how wrong his question sounded.

Mia blushed when she heard his question but nodded her head as she moved over to the side to give Andrew some space in her bed. Andrew climbed into her bed and got under the covers, he laid down his head on his pillow and smiled at Mia.  
"Goodnight, love. "He said softly before kissing her forehead and switching off the lights.

"Goodnight, "Mia smiled as she cuddled close to him which resulted him wrapping his arm around her of which Mia didn't mind at all.

Thankfully, Mia managed to sleep through the night peacefully. The next morning, when Mia had woken up from her well-deserved slumber, she felt an arm wrapped around her waist and remembered all that happened last night. She turned towards Andrew and smiles, kissing his cheek.

"Good morning, Andrew, "She grinned as she stretched and let out a small yawn. Andrew's eyes immediately fluttered open when Mia planted a kiss on his cheek, his mouth immediately showed a smile as he saw her beside him.

"Good morning, love. Are you feeling better today?" Andrew asked, concerned. Mia nodded as she got out from the covers and smiled.

"Yes, thank you. Would you want to join me downstairs for breakfast, if you don't have anything on today?" Mia asked, inviting him down with her as she glanced the clock which showed '9:30 AM'.

Andrew grinned and nodded.  
"Of course, I'll just take a quick shower and change," Andrew said as he walked into Mia's bathroom, topless with his duffel bag.

Mia laughed softly and proceeded to make her bed, even though she had lady maids, Mia liked to make her own bed as she wanted to keep these good habits that she had been keeping up with since young.

Andrew set his duffel bag down on her sink and stripped down what was remaining on his body and stepped into the shower, taking a nice warm shower. He ran his hand through the running water and soaped his body before rinsing it all off and drying himself with a towel. Truthfully, most of the time that Andrew was in Genovia he always wore a coat with a suit and tie. However, today Andrew felt like wearing something a little bit different and so he slipped on a chequered buttoned up shirt along with long beige pants. He then sprayed on some cologne and combed his hair. Once he was ready, Andrew put his things into his duffel bag and walked back into the bedroom where he saw Mia there waiting for him, all dressed up.

"Well, don't you look different today?" Mia laughed softly, noticing that Andrew was not wearing a coat, suit and a tie.

Andrew shrugged and walked over to plant a soft kiss on Mia's cheek.  
"What can I say? I dress to impress, "Andrew chuckled softly which earned him a playful punch from Mia.

Mia however was in a champagne pink sleeveless dress and had her hair straightened and down.  
"Touché, Jacoby, "Mia laughed as she stood up. Andrew chuckled as he followed behind Mia as both of them walked towards the dinning hall where Queen Clarisse and Joe were having their breakfast.

"Morning grandma, morning Joe, "Mia greeted them, chirpily. Clarisse looked up from her plate and smiled, looking at both Mia and Andrew.

"Good morning, darling. Are you feeling better today?" Clarisse asked her granddaughter, concerned. Mia nodded, smiling with Andrew by her side.

"Good morning, Mia. I've already doubled the security this morning, "Joe greeted her while smiling and turned to Andrew and gave him a nod.

"Thank you, Joe. "Mia smiled, grateful.

"Good morning, Joe. Good morning, Your Majesty, "Andrew greeted the couple.

"Well hello Andrew, it's a pleasure to see you. Well don't just stand there, come and sit down. You too, Mia! "Clarisse grinned as she gestured for the two to take a seat. Andrew thanked Clarisse and took a seat beside Mia.

The maids then brought out two plates and set it down at Mia and Andrew's place.  
Mia and Andrew then started to dig into their food.

"So Mia, care to share what happened last night?" Clarisse asked, softly.

"Well… Nicholas and I are officially over. I walked in on him when he was having a very passionate make out session with one of his dates. I mean, who was I kidding? He's known for being with different girls every week. Oh and grandma? Andrew and I have some news to share with you and Joe, "Mia explained before looking at both her grandparents.


	5. Newly profound relationship

_A/N: Oh my Gosh. Hello my lovely readers! Fear not, I had not forgotten about you or this story. I've just been so tied up with a lot of things lately and therefore could not write the next chapter of this story to update. Also! Princess Diaries 3 has been confirmed and I seriously cannot wait! Hope they'll bring Andrew back for the third movie and not that Nicholas guy urgh. Okay this was long overdue I'M SORRY but it's finally done so here ya go! Also this is dedicated to my friend Lilly (yes just like in the movies), who's birthday was a few days ago __️_

**Chapter 4**

Clarisse looked at Mia and starred at her, frozen and unable to move due to the shock of the information that had just been announced to her by Mia. After a good 10 minutes, Joe who was sitting next to her, nudged her softly.

"Clarisse, my dear?" Joe whispered softly. Clarisse immediately broke away from her stoned expression and shook her head before looking at Joe.

"Hmm… Yes?" She replied.

"You were frozen for about ten minutes, my dear, "Joe replied softly while brushing his thumb against Clarisse's slim finger.

"Oh, apologies. I just cannot believe that Nicolas would do such a thing to a beautiful, sweet and amazing girl like Mia. It is unacceptable and preposterous. Mia, I am so sorry that you had to go through that. Nicholas really does not deserve your love, affection, time and effort, okay darling?" Clarisse expressed to Mia, putting her hand on Mia's shoulder to reassure her.

Mia nodded and smiled. She then turned towards her grandma and gave her a hug.

"Thanks, grandma. It really means a lot. I love you, "Mia grinned.

"I love you too, dear. "Clarisse replied as she hugged Mia back.

"Now, what did you want to tell Joseph and I?" Clarisse questioned as she broke off the hug with Mia.

Mia stood next to Andrew and held his hand before taking a deep breath and then letting it out again.

"Well…" Mia started. Andrew squeezed her hand softly to assure her that he was going to be right there for her, every step of the way and have Mia a small smile.

"Actually, Queen Clarisse, "Andrew spoke up.

"Andrew. I've told you that formalities do not matter here. You're one of Mia's closest friends and you've done a lot for her. Just call me Clarisse, please, "Clarisse told Andrew, patting his hands softly.

"Of course. Que- Clarisse. "Andrew immediately corrected himself.

"As I was saying, what I meant is that Andrew and I – "Mia tried to get the news out of her mouth, thankfully Andrew helped her by finishing the sentence for her.

"are a couple, "Andrew nodded as he finished the sentence for her and looked into Mia's eyes lovingly.

Clarisse looked at Andrew and then at Joseph and nodded her head. She smiled and then looked at Mia.

"I know, "Clarisse replied casually.

"You do? "Mia exclaimed, shocked and confused to how her grandmother knew about her and Andrew's new founded relationship.

Clarisse chuckled softly, hearing Mia's reaction.

"Just who do you exactly think I am, Mia?" Clarisse jokingly asks, offended.

"My grandma?" Mia replied, unsure what else to answer.

Clarisse shakes her head while smiling and looks at Mia.

"Come on, Mia. I'm your grandmother. I've been alive way longer than you and can sort of make out whether or not you like a certain guy or not. You and Andrew only had eyes for each other. From the first day you two met, I could sort of know that Andrew really liked you. Besides, ever since you broke off the marriage with him, you two still maintained a steady and strong relationships. It's no surprised that you two would end up together, "Clarisse chuckled, earning blushed looks from Mia and Andrew.

Joe placed his hand on Clarisse's shoulder and smiled.

"Clarisse, my dear. Are you sure you should have said that all out loud? "Joe chuckled softly, knowing that Clarisse was prone to embarrassing Mia in any way. Joe earned a playful punch and an eye roll from Clarisse.

"Wow grandma… I just never knew you knew all this time!" Mia admitted, blushing.

"Whatever makes you happy, I accept it, Mia. Except for that wretched heartbreaker, Nicholas of course, "Clarisse chuckled.

"Thank you, grandma. It really means a lot to me, "Mia smiled as she hugged Clarisse.

"Aye, Mia. Andrew's a good man for you. I trust he will make you feel like the most loved woman on the planet, "Joe smiled and nodded, giving his approval as a grandparent.

"Thank you, Joe. "Mia grinned.

Joe nodded but then turned to Andrew and looked at him seriously.

"Now Andrew, I may have shown my approval towards you and Mia's relationship. But, once you hurt her and break her; I won't be so loving and nice anymore, "Joe whispered, sternly.

"Joseph! That's really enough! You are scaring the poor man, "Clarisse chuckled softly.

Joe just looked at Clarisse and shrugged.

"Just trying to protect my granddaughter, thank you very much. I am still part of security and therefore it is still my duty to look out for the Queen, "Joe grinned cheekily.

"Fear not, Your Majesty and Joseph, I would never in a million years do anything to hurt Mia in any way. She's truly the best thing that could have ever happened to me and I will give her only the best, "Andrew replied before giving Mia and peck on the cheek which earned a giggle from Mia.

"Good to hear, my boy, "Joe nodded before picking up Clarisse's hand and kissing it softly.

Mia smiles and starts sipping her tea slowly, enjoying the sweet aroma of the tea. Andrew picks up his toast and nibbles on it slowly. Clarisse then looks up from her cup at tea and turns towards Mia.

"So, Mia, are you feeling better? "Clarisse asked.

Mia smiled and nodded.

"I'm feeling much better, thanks grandma. I think I'll begin my queen duties again today, "Mia shrugged.

Clarisse looked at Mia and smiled.

"I'll go with you today. I think you could use some help, "Clarisse grinned.

"Grandma, you don't have to. But thank you, "Mia replied.

"Also, before people start spectating; I suggest that you announce your newly profound relationship to the public as soon as possible, "Joe advised as Mia and Andrew nodded their heads in response.

"Let's go then Mia. Charlotte is in the ballroom waiting, we wouldn't want to keep her waiting, now would we?" Clarisse chuckled as Mia nodded and got up to follow her grandmother to the ballroom where Charlotte was at.

"I'll see you later, Andrew, "Mia managed to get out before she was whirled away for her duties, of which Andrew smiled and chuckled.

"See you later, darling, "He replied.


	6. Soulmate?

**Chapter 5**

As Mia and Clarisse rushed out towards the Throne room, where Charlotte was waiting for them; Andrew was finishing up his food.

"Actually, my boy, "Joe started the conversation as he placed his hand on Andrew's shoulder, which caused him to catch his attention and look up and Joe.

"Yes, Jose- I mean Joe?" Andrew replied as he remembered that Joe asked him to call him Joe instead of Joseph.

"Pardon me for being in you and the Queen's business, but as the head of security and as her grandfather, I have the right to be overprotective. What are your intentions and feelings towards my granddaughter?" Joe asked, wanting to interview Andrew, even though he trusted him more than Mia's previous love interest.

Andrew nodded in understanding.

"Well, for one. I am very much in love with your granddaughter, sir. She makes me the luckiest and happiest man in the world. Truth to be said, I've loved her ever since I laid eyes on her when I arrived here the first time when we were to be engaged. I was in truth, just I guess afraid because she didn't like the rule of needing to marry to get the throne and she did it because of the duty to her country. I mean, when you love someone, you would want what makes them happy; even though that may not be with you. I gave her up because I knew that Mia would want to find love by herself, not forced into it. I never stopped loving her, but just hid my feelings because I knew she loved someone else and if he could treat her right, love her and make her the happiest girl in the world, I was fine by that. She's a special girl and I am extremely grateful to be able to have her as my best friend and now, girlfriend. I can promise you that I'll protect her with my life and I'll never let anything hurt her or upset her; and I'll love her with all my life forever and ever; till death do we part. I hope one day, perhaps when our relationship has grown to its fullest, to ask for her hand in marriage and start a family with her, "Andrew explained to Joe.

As Joe was listening, he was processing everything Andrew was explaining to him while nodding slowly. Finally, when Andrew had finished; Joe smiled and looked at him.

"I'm glad to hear that from you, my boy. In fact, I'm glad it's you that Mia is with right now; I didn't really trust that other boy, but I didn't say anything because it's really not my place to say who Mia should date and who she shouldn't. I trust you, my boy but please don't ever hurt her and break my trust or you'll be answering to me," Joe paused looking at Andrew into his eyes to show that he was serious.

"Remember, I have diplomatic immunity in 46 countries, including Puerto Rico, "Joe finished.

Andrew nodded and smiled.

"Of course, sir. I would never do anything to hurt her, I'd rather hang myself than hurt her, I promise, "Andrew replied.

Joe's serious face then changed into a cheerful one. He smiled and chuckled softly.

"I'm glad to hear that, my boy. Now, actually are you planning on moving here permanently? "Joe asked him as Andrew nodded.

"Yes, I've actually moved most of my things into my penthouse, "Andrew replied.

"Well, if that's the case; I actually have a permanently job offer for you if you're looking for one, "Joe offered.

"I'm listening, "Andrew replied, turning his attention to Joe.

"One of my good friends, the head of the air force is looking to retire soon, would you be interested in taking his place, since you were the head of the air force back in England?" Joe offered as Andrew's eyes immediately lit up the moment he mentioned 'air force'.

"I'd be honoured to, sir. When do I start?" Andrew asked enthusiastically which caused Joe to chuckle softly to himself.

"In due time my boy. Let's say about 2-3 weeks from now?" Joe laughed softly as he patted Andrew on the back.

"Then I shall look forward to starting soon, sir," Andrew as he saluted.

Joe chuckled softly as he watched Andrew's reaction.

"Thought you would have wanted some sort of resemblance to home. Now, would you care for a glass of wine with me in the parlour?" Joe offered.

Andrew smiles.

"I would love to," He replied as the both of them made their way to the Parlour.

_Meanwhile, with Mia, Clarisse and Charlotte…_

Mia and Clarisse were escorted into the throne room, where Charlotte was, waiting for them.

"Good morning, Your Majesties, "Charlotte greeting, bowing of which Mia as well Clarisse interjected.

"Charlotte, please. You've been in this line of field and with our family for years, there really isn't any need for formalities. Please call me Mia, "Mia advised her, kindly of which Charlotte replied with a smile and a nod.

"Of course, Mia. Now, today's schedule isn't too hectic. You have to sign the papers for the approval of the opening of the new children's shelter home, then you have a few hearings in the afternoon as well as tea with the Duke and Duchess of Bedworth. Finally, you just have to attend a Parliament meeting at 6, "Charlotte explained as she listed the itinerary for the day.

Mia nods as she listened to the things she had to do for the day by Charlotte.

"Thank you, Charlotte. The papers are on my desk, I'm assuming?" Mia asks as she was about to head to her office.

"Yes, Mia. "Charlotte replied, looking up from her clipboard.

"Oh yes, could you please also request the kitchen to prepare lunch for two, my grandma and I? "Mia asks politely.

"Right away, Mia. "Charlotte replies as she passes on the request to the kitchen crew.

"Thank you so much, Charlotte, "Mia smiles as Clarisse and her head towards her office.

Mia sees the huge pile of documents and paperwork that require her signature and reading through. She sighs and sits at her desk as she starts reading through all the terms and conditions as well as open up some letters.

"Hmmm… Grandma?" Mia called out to Clarisse who was on the leather couch reading a book with her reading glasses on.

"Yes, dear?" Clarisse responded, looking up from her book.

"Do you prefer royal red or royal blue?" Mia asks as she was planning Clarisse's 50th birthday ball, which would be coming up very soon.

"Well, any colour is fine, my dear. But I do prefer royal red over royal blue, "Clarisse replied as she continued to burry herself back into her book.

Mia nodded as she noted it down on her 'notes' application on her iPhone.

"Alright. Thanks, grandma, "Mia smiled as she then continued to chop on her signature onto the multiple papers.

Finally, after around 2 hours or so, Mia had finished the whole huge pile of paperwork. She then placed them in the box on the ground next to her desk, which is allocated for all signed paperwork and where there's someone who will regularly check it and take it to the places that they need to go.

"Ready for lunch, grandma?" Mia asked as she got up and smoothened out her dress.

Clarisse smiled as she put her book away and took off her glasses.

"Yes, dear. You deserve a break after going through that many paperwork in a few hours. I'm in awe of how quickly you went through them, without taking a single break. I don't think I had ever gone through everything in a single day, "Clarisse chuckled softly as she stood up.

Mia grinned.

"Thanks, grandma. It wasn't much, honestly. I used to take law back in school and they made us read through multiple cases which were roughly around the same thickness as those within a day," Mia chuckled softly as they both of them headed to the dinning area.

To their surprise, they both saw their lovers there waiting for them. Mia's expression immediately changed to a large smile upon her face. She sat across from Andrew and his eyes immediately lit up when he laid his gaze upon her.

"Hello, my love. How have you been?" Andrew breathed out as he placed his hand on her dainty and delicate hands and brushed his thumb gently against her hand.

Mia looked at Andrew, full of fondness as she broke into a smile.

"I've been busy, but great thanks, Andrew. What have you been up to?" Mia replied as she started cutting her grilled salmon on her plate.

Andrew smiled as he heard her talk about her day.

"Well… I actually found a job, well soon I mean," Andrew replied as he too started cutting into his grilled salmon.

Mia's gaze moved from her plate towards him as she raised her brows in surprise.

"Really? That's amazing news, Drew. What job did you get?" Mia asked, excited for him.

Joe smiled as he heard the excitement Mia had.

"Actually, Princess, it was I who offered it and proposed it to him, since as you know, my good friend of mine is retiring from the air force soon, so I thought Andrew would be the perfect match to take up his place since he is familiar with this line of work, "Joe explained.

"Oh, Joseph, you're such a sweet little softie, "Clarisse chuckled as she punched him playfully.

"That's just splendid news, Joseph, "

"I agree. You really didn't have to Joe, thank you so much, "Mia grinned as she showed him her gratitude.

"Of course, Princess. Like I said, I saw Andrew as a perfect fit and since I'm guessing that he'll be here for a while, he would be great as the replacement for my old friend, "Joe chuckled softly.

As Clarisse and Joe continued to talk to each other, Mia moved her gaze towards Andrew and smiled ecstatically.

"Hey, love, "Andrew whispered into her ear as Mia blushed and kissed him gently on the cheek.

"I missed you, save me a date tonight?" Mia asked as their fingers intertwined with each other under the table.

Andrew's face immediately lit up as he grinned and nodded.

"Of course, Mia, I wouldn't ask for anything otherwise," Andrew chuckled softly.

"Clarisse, my love," Joseph greeted the former queen as a small smile was seen on his face which earned a playful punch.

"Well hello Joseph, I missed you," Clarisse whispered as she picked up her cutlery and gently sawed through her piece of chicken meat before her on her porcelain plate.

"Likewise, I assume you've been busy?" Joseph chuckled to himself as he took a bite from his meat.

Clarisse nodded. She swallowed and digested whatever was in her mouth before continuing.

"It was quite a hectic day, if I do say so myself. We had a few hearings, read and signed through a number of documents, and we have afternoon tea with the Duke and Duchess of Bedworth and a parliament meeting in the evening later," Clarisse replied as Joseph nodded in acknowledgement.

The day passed by rather quickly for Mia as she got through tea with the Duke and Duchess of Bedworth and discussed regarding a potential alliance with the country sometime in the near future of which Mia said she would highly consider. Other than that, the afternoon tea session was largely pleasant and the three of them got on rather well and enjoyed the delicious delicacies prepared by the royal chefs. Once Mia had bid the Duke and Duchess farewell and sent them to the door, it was almost time for the parliament meeting. Mia then quickly with a strode of her heel, headed towards the meeting room where all the Ministers were waiting for her.

Thankfully, after Mia's coronation Viscount Mabrey was charged with treason and therefore stripped of his position and for Nicholas, well, after the unpleasant cheating scandal, he was banned from being a member of parliament and hence not seen ever since that fine day. Mia strode into the room and the Ministers present got up in respect of her and she motioned for them to take their seats as she nodded. The meeting went by quite quickly as they only had to discuss regarding the updates on the new Children's Home that is to open soon as well as plans for the former Queen's birthday ball. Once the meeting had concluded and Mia dismissed them, she headed towards the royal gardens where she was told to meet Andrew. It was slightly after 8pm and therefore the sky was midnight blue and you could see the twinkling stars in the night sky. Mia smiled as she admired the scenery and folded arms as she could feel the cool breeze against her and shivered slightly, she stopped at her tracks when she saw what Andrew had prepared for her.

Before her, in the centre of the gardens was a table lit dinner for two with a vase full of beautiful roses surrounded by candles. On the floor were rose petals forming the shape of a heart and the whole garden was filled with sakura scent, which was Mia's favourite scent. Andrew was standing before her in the middle of the place, with a beautifully wrapped gift in his hand.

"A-Andrew…What's all of this for?" Mia finally managed to get out.

Andrew smiled and passed the gift to Mia.

"Open it and I will explain, love," He whispered as Mia nodded and began tearing open the package.

The wrapping then revealed a scrapbook, with pictures of her and Andrew they took together since he arrived in Genovia for the first time as well as places they've been together with small descriptions under each photo in ballpoint ink.

"Andrew…It's beautiful, but what's the occasion?" Mia asked, confused while admiring the scrapbook Andrew had gifted her.

"Mia. The night you called me while distressed over what happened with Nicholas had gotten me thinking of what I really felt about you. The truth is, ever since I came to Genovia, I always admired and looked up to you because of the amount of sacrifice you were willing to give for your country. You were and still are a remarkable lady, with confidence, integrity, quality, poise and empathy which are all the qualities a leader should have. The truth is, I realised I fell madly and crazily in love with you the day I saw you with Nicholas during your coronation but I didn't say anything because I thought you were happy and as long as you were, that would be enough for me. I documented my journey since the day I arrived here as well as my feelings and I thought that you deserved to know because I loved you since Day 1 but was just too afraid to admit it. I love you Mia Amelia Mignonette Grimaldi Thermopolis Renaldi. You've stolen my heart since day 1 and I promise you I won't ever hurt you and I'll protect and love you with my whole life," Andrew admitted as his cheeks grew a shade of red.

Mia was in shock as she heard these words from Andrew, her heart felt warm and a smile appeared on her face. She took a step forward, closing the distance between her and Andrew, looking straight at him in the eyes.

"I love you too, Andrew. You've stolen my heart forever and I don't think I ever want it back; I've always loved you ever since I laid my eyes on you, but Nicholas kept distracting me and getting in the way. Honestly, I can't describe this feeling I have because you make my heart race every time, I'm with you or think about you. Kiss me, Jaccoby. That is all that's been on my mind the day you climbed into my window. It's you, it's always been you that I want to spend the rest of my life with and I promise you nothing will ever change that now that the devil exposed his true intentions,"Mia exclaimed as her cheeks blushed.

Andrew chuckle softly as he put his hands on her neck and slowly brought his head to her's as their noses touched; he leaned in and placed his lips on hers of which she allowed entrance to and their tongues intertwined. The both of them felt the utter passion and spark as their kiss deepened and making them want more and more as moans escaped from their lips and they could feel the place getting rather hot and steamy. Andrew them moved his hands from her neck and they traced down to her waist as he hoisted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he sat down. Once they broke off the kiss, Mia laid her head on his shoulder while still on his lap as he brushed his thumb against her cheek.

The two of them then enjoyed their dinner together while having a heartfelt conversation with each other and when they had finished, they walked hand in hand towards Mia's bedroom where Andrew bid her goodnight before heading off to his bedroom for the night.

A/N: OKAY. I KNOW I haven't updated in ages but I swear I really wanted to, school just kept getting in the way but now because of the whole covid-19 pandemic, school is online so I have more time to update and I hope you liked this chapter! I promise the next chapter won't be like a year apart! I hope all of you are staying safe in your homes and practicing social distancing! I made a twitter for my fanfic updates so follow EthelCBG on twitter if you wanna talk or something


End file.
